A Turn of Events
by edelricsgirl14
Summary: Hey everyone.srry it took me so long to write the secoond chapter. i really think you will like this chapter. :D
1. Chapter 1

1They were still on their quest to find Naraku and so many things had happened. Miroku purposed to Sango and Inuyasha and Kagome have grown to realize their feelings for each other. Kikyo is still trying to kill Naraku and take Inuyasha away from Kagome. Kohaku is still under Naraku?s control and they found out that Naraku?s heart lies in the capable hands of Kanna. But the group is on Naraku?s tail, trying to take the Shikon No Tama away from him which is still not yet complete.

" Kagome!" Shippo screamed at the top of his lungs.

" Kagome! HELP ME!" Kagome kept hearing the screaming and knew that it was Shippo, but when she stood up from the blanket on the ground, which she had started to set lunch out on, and turned around she didn?t see him. Curious Kagome wondered around to try and find Shippo. When she found him she just rolled her eyes and sighed heavily. Shippo was being attacked by a hanyou that had two dog-ears and long silver hair. Inuyasha had Shippo under his arm and was giving him a noggie and was making Shippo cry like, a little baby.

" Sit." When Kagome said that Inuyasha fell face first into the ground. Kagome sauntered over to Inuyasha, picked Shippo up and started walking away.

" Thank you so much Kagome," Shippo said while Kagome wiped away his tears.

" What happened?" Kagome asked trying to find out what had happened this time.

" Well, I was sitting over there where we were and Inuyasha came along. I asked him why he wasn?t with you trying to stuff his mouth full of food since he always acts like a pig when you bring food, and then the next thing I know Inuyasha put me under his arm and started giving me a noggie." and with that he looked over Kagome?s shoulder and saw that Inuyasha was recovering from his sit and stuck his tongue out at him which wasn?t the best thing to do since Inuyasha came at Shippo. Shippo started to scream again.

_" I swear. These are the two biggest fools I have ever seen,"_ she thought while sighing.

" Sit," she yelled again and Inuyasha?s face met the ground again.

When Kagome and Shippo got back to where the lunch was set up, Sango and Miroku were already there talking and waiting for Kagome to get back so that she could finish setting up the rest of the food.

" Hey guys where did you guys go? You were gone for so long," Kagome asked them as she was digging into her backpack getting the rest of the food out.

" Oh, we were here and there just walking around and talking and killing a few demons that we ran into. We have a lot to talk about. You know, about the wedding and everything," Sango said with a smile on her face that she couldn?t hide when ever she talked about her marriage.

That?s when Inuyasha came to join them and he started to look around for something.

" The Ramen is over there." Kagome pointed over to the other side of the blanket and when Inuyasha?s eyes landed on the Ramon he jumped over the blanket and everyone else. He grabbed all of the Ramen, a pair of chop sticks and started to dig in. Everyone else started to dig into the food as well and in about 10 minutes there was not a crumb to be seen.

" Kagome, you have out done your self once again. The food was delicious," Miroku replied giving Kagome a smile.

" Yea. That was the best, just like it always is. Next time please tell me not to eat so much," Shippo said looking a little green in the face,

" Anymore Ramen?" was Inuyasha?s rely. Kagome just sighed and started cleaning up.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took me so long to write the second chapter.

_Disclaimer: I do not own the Inuyasha characters, even thought I wish I did. Sorry it took me so long to write the second chapter. _

Chapter 2

Once they finished lunch, which was gone in 5 seconds. Kagome started to pack up lunch. Mean while Miroku, Sango, and Shippo went back to what they were doing before lunch. But Inuyasha just stayed where he was.

" May I help you?" Kagome asked turning around to face Inuyasha.

" What?" Inuyasha asked defensively.

" Why are you just sitting there?" Kagome asked.

" Because I want to. Have a problem with that?" he retorted.

" No," then Kagome turned around and started packing again. Inuyasha slowly started to creep up towards Kagome after a few minutes.

" What are you doing?" Kagome asked turning to face him again.

" Nothing"

" Yes you were"

" No I wasn't"

" What ever," and she and turned back around in frustration.

Inuyasha creped a little closer and he finally reached Kagome's backpack. He opened it up and he found hat he was looking for. He stuck his hand in there but never had time to grab it because Kagome turned around to put the blanket in her backpack and saw Inuyasha in it.

" What are you doing?" she yelled.

" Nothing," Inuyasha said trying to act all innocent.

" Well if you were doing nothing then why is a carton of Ramon in your hand?"

" Well... I was... I wanted more," he mumbled and gave her the puppy dog face.

" We just ate."

" Well I want more," and with that he stood up and started to run away with it.

" Sit boy," and then he fell face first into the ground.

A string of curses came from the mouth of the hanyou.

Later that night they started to head for Kaede's village. They were going to go there to visit her since they had just recently encountered Naraku and knew he would be in hiding for a while. As they were walking the wind started to pick up and they noticed a twister coming towards them and it stopped right in front of Kagome.

" Hey Kagome. It's been a while since I saw you, so I thought I'd pay you a visit. How's that mangy mutt treating you?" Koga asked holding both of Kagome's hands in his.

" Fine, I guess," Kagome said looking for Inuyasha. Then all of a sudden someone had come up behind her, took her around the waist and pulled her back away from Koga.

" How many time's do I have to tell you to keep your hands off her!" Inuyasha asked still holding Kagome around the waist.

" I just want what's best for my dear Kagome."

" Well she doesn't need you. She is better off with me, baka."

" Well I think she deserves to be looked after by a real man, baka."

" Well then I guess that leaves you out of the question, baka."

" Sit boy," Kagome hadn't realized it till after the fact that since Inuyasha was holding Kagome that when she told him to sit he ended up landing on top of her.

" Owww," was both of their remarks but Kagome meant her's more since Inuyasha was on top of her and she was a human.

" Inuyasha?"

" What?"

" Get off me."

" I can't, not till the spell wears off." Kagome realized this so then she tried wiggling out from under him but it was no use. She would have to just wait. So she waited there and everyone just stood there and stared at them. Once Inuyasha started to get up so did Kagome, and they were both blushing.

" OK that that's over with, Kagome. Would you rather come with me or stay with that mangy mutt?" Koga asked hoping she would say she would rather go with him.

" Ummm, I think I'll stay with Inuyasha and the others," Kagome said, not daring to look back at Inuyasha.

" Fine then. Bye Kagome," and with that he took off, a little hurt that she had chosen Inuyasha over him.

" Hey Kagome. Do you think Keade can make another pair of those prayer beads?" Miroku asked, his eyes bighting up.

" Oh no Miroku. Don't gett any ideas. Isn't me marrying you good enough?" Sango said taking a few steps away from him.

" What? A man can have his dreams can't he?" and he left it at that. They all just sighed and started to walk again.

That's all for now. Please comment and please be nice.


End file.
